This invention relates to a sleeper scat intended for passenger conveyances such as airplanes. The invention disclosed in this application provides a sleeper seat of the type intended to be utilized for long haul, first class passengers. Such types of seats are known, and typically involve a structure which combines a seat back with a seat bottom which has telescoping segments which extend outwardly as the seat back reclines. These extending segments also generally function as leg or foot supports when the seat is in the upright or semi-reclined position. The combined length of the reclined seat back and the extended seat bottom segments are intended to provide a sleeping surface. However, most such arrangements do not provide a flat sleeping surface, but merely one where the seat occupant is allowed to stretch out with the head still substantially above the feet with the body bent slightly at the waist and at the knees. Even with this type of arrangement, significant stress is applied to the leg supports as they telescope outwardly.
One known prior art arrangement, see, U.K. Patent No. 2,326,824, FIGS. 9, 10 and 11, provides a flat resting surface by using a secondary seat forward of the primary seat which forms a support for the feet and lower legs when the primary seat is fully reclined. The system operates by extending the seat bottom and leg rest as the back rest reclines to bridge the space normally existing between the forward end of the primary seat and the secondary seat. The secondary seat is envisaged as one for use by guests whom the occupant of the primary seat may invite to be seated. As is apparent, the secondary seat cannot be used for other purposes, such as a footrest for the occupant of the primary seat or a support for a table or video equipment due to its stationary location well forward of the primary seat.
The application according to this application provides a unique seating arrangement which permits multiple uses of a seating ottoman in an efficient and space-effective manner.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a seat which is reclinable to a sleeping position.
It is another object of the invention to provide a seat which utilizes an ottoman positioned in front of the primary seat as a combination foot and leg rest.
It is another object of the invention to provide a seat which utilizes an ottoman which functions as a footrest when the primary seating unit is in an upright position.
It is another object of the invention to provide a seat which utilizes an ottoman as a combination foot and leg rest when the primary seat is in semi-reclined and fully reclined positioned.
It is another object of the invention to provide a scat which utilizes an ottoman as a storage area for the occupant in the primary seat.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a sleeper seating unit for an aircraft, and comprising a primary seat, including a scat frame for being stationarily-mounted to the aircraft deck, a seat back for being selectively moved by a seat occupant among fully upright, semi-reclined and fully reclined positions, a seat bottom for moving between retracted and extended positions in coordination with the seat back, an ottoman for being positioned on the deck forward of the primary seat, the ottoman having a top cushion positioned on a top surface thereof and a leg rest cushion positioned on a side of the ottoman facing the primary seat, the leg rest cushion movable between positions wherein when the primary seat is in an upright position, the leg rest cushion is positioned at an angle to engage and support the bottom of the feet, and when the primary seat is in a reclined position, the leg rest cushion is in a generally horizontal position adjacent to and forming an extension of the seat bottom.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the ottoman is mounted for fore and aft movement relative to the primary seat.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the leg rest cushion of the ottoman is pivoted for movement between its positions.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, when the primary scat is in the semi-reclined position the leg rest cushion is elevated above the position of the leg rest cushion when the seat is in the fully reclined position for providing support for the leg behind the knee of the occupant.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the primary seat includes a stationary privacy shell enclosing rear and sides of the seat back.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the primary seat includes a bolster for supporting the back of the leg and knee of the occupant when in the upright and semi-reclined positions.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the bolster is mounted for articulating movement between a support position supporting the back of the leg and knee of the occupant when in the semi-reclined and upright positions and a retracted position below the seat bottom and the adjacent leg rest cushion of the ottoman when the primary seat is in the fully reclined positions.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, and including motor control means for moving the seat back, seat bottom, ottoman and ottoman leg rest cushion in response to occupant commands.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the ottoman is mounted relative to the primary seat whereby the ottoman moves closer to the primary seat as the primary seat reclines and further away from the primary seat as the primary seat moves to its upright position.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the leg rest cushion is pivotally-mounted for movement.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the ottoman includes therein a storage compartment for storage of the occupant""s personal effects, and further wherein the leg support cushion comprises a door for the storage compartment.